


Caught

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Can you write a Loki smut where he is taking taking y/n on the balcony at the ball in Germany and SHEILD come across them while searching all surveillance cameras for them…





	Caught

Loki takes you out to a balcony over looking the city. “It’s beautiful, Loki.” You smile and admire the view.

“Not as beautiful as you, my love.” He kisses your neck gently, causing a blush to spread across your cheeks.

“Loki, not here.” You whisper, already breathless from desire. Loki chuckles and you hear the balcony doors shut and lock behind you.

“What about now?” His hands cup your breasts over your dress. “I can’t resist when you wear this dress, my dear.” Loki bites your ear playfully. “Just for a few minutes…”

“A few minutes for you is a few hours in the real world.” You smirk, but give in. Loki has you pressed up against the railing. Luckily, the railing wasn’t overseeing the traffic, so you two were pretty isolated.

“Am I not allowed to take my time with you?” He kisses your shoulder as his hands roam over your body.

“Loki, what if they see?” You try to move away, but Loki keeps you in place.

“Then let them see. You want them to know you’re only mine, right?” He murmurs. You groan.

“Then put on a good show darling.” You whisper. “Make me yours.” Loki pulls your skirt up slowly.

“Are you sure, love?” Adrenaline rushes through your veins.

“Yes.” You yelp as his fingers ghost over your sensitive area.

“Surprised, darling?” Loki bites your ear. “At least you wore a thong, something easy to push aside.” You bite your lip as his fingers enter you. “Moan for me darling.” He growls as his fingers become slick.

“Loki…” You try to stay quiet. “Loki, please…”

“What is it, little dove?” He sees a camera aimed at them and smirks.

“I-I can’t stay quiet.” You moan. Loki smiles.

“What are you asking for, my dear?”

“Please, gag me…so no one can hear my screams.” You beg. Loki smirks.

“Of course, sexy little minx.” He withdraw his fingers and shoves them into your mouth. You taste your arousal on his fingers. He groans as you suck them. “Oh, little one…” Loki enters you slowly. You groan.

“Mmmfm…” You can’t believe how sexy you feel with his dick pounding you roughly as his fingers are choking you. Loki quickens his pace and you feel your body push up more against the railing. You feel drool drip down your chin onto the bannister.

“So hot…” Loki growls. Suddenly there was banging on the balcony door. You jump and Loki quickly removes his fingers and wipes them on his shirt under his jacket. He moves off you and adjusts quickly before fixing your thong. The pounding becomes more urgent and Loki releases the lock on the door with a wave of his hand. You are holding onto his arm, trying not to blush. Tony stalks toward you two. “Yes, Stark?”

“What did I just see?” Tony can barely contain his anger.

“Some fun, are you jealous?” Loki sneers. You flush and tug on his arm.

“Loki…” You kiss his cheek.

“We are invited here and you two sneak off to fuck outside?!” He yells. “Are you insane?”

“Technically—” Loki starts, but you interrupt him.

“We’re sorry, Tony. It’s just so boring in there.” You try to make an excuse. “Loki wanted to show me this incredible view and one thing led to another…”

“Do you know how many agents have seen this?” He glares. “I am called up and I see him fucking you roughly over the railing!” Loki steps in front of you, shielding you from him.

“Stark, leave her alone.” He growls. “We’re leaving.” You feel him take your hand. “And I hope you enjoyed the show.” Loki smirks before pulling you through the crowd. Some agents snicker as they see you and you look down, ashamed. “Darling, what’s wrong?” Loki lifts your chin. Tears are in your eyes.

“N-nothing, Loki.” You look away as you hear more whispers and snickering.

“Are you ashamed?” You hear sadness in his voice. “Ashamed of me?”

“No!” You look into his eyes, but your tears fall. “J-just the fact that everyone has seen us…” Loki sighs and pulls you toward the airship, away from the party. “Loki, don’t we have to stay?”

“Not if they make you uncomfortable.” He glares and pulls you to a seat. Loki sits next to you and holds you close. “Darling, don’t you know they’re just jealous they can’t do that to you?”

“They’re just happy they got a glimpse of my ass.” You sigh. “It doesn’t matter.”

Loki kisses you. “I can make them forget.”

“Don’t mess with their heads, darling.” You lean against him. “I just want to go home.”

“Soon, darling.” He caresses your cheek and wipes your tears. You lay against his shoulder. “Don’t worry, my love.” You fall asleep against him waiting to go home.

You wake up in your bed and see Loki next to you, smiling. “Loki? How?”

“I took care of you.” He smirks and kisses you gently. “Let me get you medicine.” Loki leaves and comes back with water and some painkillers. You notice you’re still in the dress from last night and look at him grateful.

“Thank you for not taking advantage of me.” You gladly accept the water and medicine.

“Some people tried.” Loki glares at the floor. “This is my fault, and I’m sorry.” He kisses you gently.

“It’s okay Loki.” You sigh. “I agreed to it.” You smile sadly. “Let me dress real quickly.” Loki turns away so you can dress in private. “Darling, we’ve slept together. You can see me.” Loki turns around slowly.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want to shame you more.” You pull on pants and a shirt.

“You did not shame me.” You kiss him gently. “Loki, let’s get some breakfast.” You lead him to the kitchen and he starts cooking for you two. “How much of a pain was I yesterday?” You smirk.

“You weren’t a pain, my love.” Some of the agents pass through the kitchen and stop in front of you.

“Did you enjoy your night?” They smirk and try to hit on you. “Maybe you can come to the next party with you, or I guess you can cum at the party.”

“Ha ha.” You glare at them. “Very funny.”

“Hey,” Loki pulls them away from you. “Shut your mouth.”

“Look, you already had your fun, god of mischief.” You look down, wishing to be back in your room.

“You say any of that shit to or about my girlfriend again, you will find yourself wishing for death.” Loki is inches from their faces. “Get out.” You look at him sadly. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“They’ll get over it soon.” You smile. “Don’t worry about it.” Loki pulls you into a kiss. “Maybe you should make it up to me later.”

“After breakfast then, darling.” Mischief sparks in his eyes. “I have so many ideas.”

You giggle. “I bet you do.” You turn away. “Now, you’re going to burn our breakfast, love.”

“You have no faith in me.” He huffs and turns back to the food on the stove. You laugh and forget about the night before, enjoying your morning.


End file.
